Where your herat belongs
by hesperides.S
Summary: There is no Nightfury's tomb in Vanaheim. Then where they go for their final resting? This story sets Post HTTYD3, so there are spoilers for HTTYD3, RTTE. And warning: Character death and bad grammer.


**This is my first writing. And since English is my second language, so I've tried my best, but there still will be a lot of bad grammer in the story.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own HTTYD.**

* * *

 **Where your heart belongs**

"Granma Astrid! Please tell us the story of dragons!"

"Yeah! About Night fury!"

"Okay honey, come on. So, when I was a girl, there was a dragon..."

It's another day on Berk. Astrid was sitting next to fire place and telling the story of dragons to her grand children. It's been more than 40 years after all the dragons of Berk left, and they could never found any single dragon in the Archipelago.

Many people forgot that there were dragons, and much more of them were gone to Valhalla. Astrid and Fishlegs were the only dragon riders left in Berk. She was now the elder of Berk, and mother of chief of Berk. Before that, she had been the wife of chief of Berk.

Even though none of them have never seen dragons in their life, her grand children really like the story of dragons, especially about their grand father, Hiccup's story. And that was also Astrid's favorite story to tell, besides of story about Storm fly, of course.

"and that's how your grand father befriended with a Night fury!"

"Wow!" "Cool!"

"I wish I could meet those dragons!"

I wish that too. Astrid silently thought. She held her smile on her lips to the children, but her eyes showed something more sad, missing.

"Children! Now go play outside! Granny needs to go to the meeting in Grand Hall."

Their mother, the wife of chief, called her children. Astrid didn't realize it's already that time to go to hall. So she quickly raised from the chair and started to prepare herself. After she got ready, Astrid were reaching out to the door to open. And suddenly, the door was burst opened.

"Astrid!"

"Fishlegs? What happened?"

Fishlegs were panting and his face was all red, apparently because of he was running to chief's house as fast as he could. And that's not usual thing to happen. They were old, and that makes their body weak.

"Oh, you...you really should... move... to the downhill... This... this stairs... are killing me...!"

"Fishlegs? What is it? Speak!"

"Oh, yeah right."

Fishlegs' eyes shined with shock, and much more excited in Astrid's eyes, which was weird. Since all the dragons, including Meatlug, left the Berk, he never show any interest to anything except the book of dragons.

"The patroll just came in. They said they saw some kind of weird cloud, and it's getting closer."

"Weird cloud? Is there an invasion coming?"

"That's what I thought too, so I went the watch tower by my self, and I saw..."

"Saw what? Fishlegs?"

"It... Astrid... I... I can't believe it... After all these years..."

Suddenly a thought hit Astrid. She figured out what Fishlegs trying to say. But could it be...?

"What did you see, Fishlegs?"

Her voice was quavering.

"It was a dragon, Astrid."

Astrid tried to calm herself. It can't be. It's been decades. Ever since the dragons left, every Berkians, even the ones who was not have any dragon, were expecting to some kind of miracle happens, so that they can reunite with their dragon friends again. All of them had been watching horizon, looking for some familiar flying reptiles come back. But after few years later, they moved on. But still, they never forget their friends, and always missed them.

"I know what I saw Astrid. Although my sight is not as good as when I was young, but I can't mistaken about the dragons. You know that Astrid."

Fishlegs seems to be offended by Astrids questions.

"Besides, Astrid, it wasn't just a dragon."

"What are you mean? If it wasnt' just 'a dragon', what was it?"

Astrid got more and more confused. And when she heard Fishlegs answer, she thought she certainly got a heart attack.

"Astrid, I think it is a Night fury."

* * *

As soon as she heard that, Astrid ran out to the outside. Now, even in Berk, they can see a black spot in the sky. And it's getting closer and closer every second. As the dragon getting closer, Astrid's heart beats faster. When the dragon roars in the sky, there was no doubt that the dragon is a Night fury. And that's not just 'a Night fury'. He was 'THE Night fury'.

It didn't take long time to make that for sure. When the dragon came close enough to see it's eyes, Astrid and Fishlegs recognized that familiar acid green eyes and gummy smile, a bit old and blur, but still friendly.

It was Toothless.

Astrid felt tears coming. Fishlegs already started to sob silently. When Toothless landed in front of them, all people of Berk were already there. Astrid put her hand on the dragon's snout and he purred. He got old during the times, and he was very tired due to long trip.

"Is that a dragon?"

"It was true!"

"They do exist!"

"I thought they were gone!"

People were whispering. Most of them have never seen the dragon in their lives. The chief come front of them to his mother.

"Mother, is that...?"

"Son, meet Toothless. He was your father's dragon."

Astrid introduce Toothless to her son. He gaze dragon in awe. Toothless found familiar forest green eyes and scent from the current chief. Toothless nudged the chief's side and leaked. Then he looked around the people, as if he was looking for someone. And soon, Astrid realized what he was looking for, and that gives her heart break.

"Toothless..."

Astrid called him, but the dragon didn't hear her. And since he could not find the one he was looking for, he started to ran to the village, to find what he came for. But to the other Berkian's eyes, he was leaped out everywhere without any reason.

"Mother, what's wrong? Is he angry?"

"No, son. He is... I think he is looking for something. Someone."

"Oh, no. You mean..."

The chief also realized what is happening. And even if he didn't even know how strong the bond was between his father and the dragon, he felt sorry for the dragon.

"Yes son. I think he is looking for his rider."

"But mother..."

"I know."

Astrid turned to Toothless, who was now roaring to the sky, waiting for the answer.

"Son, could you let the people go back to their work? I'll handle this with Fishlegs."

"Of course, mother."

Then the chief turned to his people and make them to go back to their routine, when Astrid called Fishlegs to come with her. Fishlegs never stops shedding tears the whole time. He also already knows the reason of Toothless' behavior, and that makes him shedding more tears.

"Toothless."

Walking toward him, Astrid called the dragon once more. This time, he looked back at her, with sad eyes asking where is his rider.

"It's been a while isn't it?"

She asked softly. Fishlegs also petting the dragon to make him feel better. Toothless gently nudged them. He also missed the days of Berk, and seeing them again makes him feels like he is back to his home.

"Yeah, it's almost 40 years. You'll never believe how Berk has been changed."

said Fishlegs. Even though he knows Toothless still waiting for the answer of his rider, he couldn't deliver the news, which was apparently not the exact answer that the dragon has expected.

"Come on. We'll give you a tour. You know, to bring the old memories back."

Toothless couldn't understand why his rider doesn't show up yet, so reluctantly followed them, hoping his rider is waiting for him somewhere in the village.

* * *

"And this is the training arena. You remember here right? It was the dragon academy."

"We still have some dragon training books here, like library. It was Fishlegs idea."

Toothless jump out of joy when he reached the ex-dragon academy arena. Even though this scene reminds them the old days, it also reminds that they were not like the old days. They hardly run because of their bodies couldn't take that big exercise. Even when they were walking, they had to seat down and take a rest from time to time. Even Toothless seemed to exhausted after that jump of joy.

After that, they were heading to the Great hall. During their way, they saw the giant statues of chiefs of Berk. Toothless saw the statue of Stoick the Vast. Even after more than 40 years, he still felt sorry for him. He thought he would never stop blaming himself for the great chief's death, and turns out it was true. Astrid sensed the dragon's depress, so she gave him small pet on his head.

When Toothless saw the statue next to the Stoick, it gave him both warmth and pain at his heart. It was Hiccup's statue. It's been 40 years since the last time Toothless saw his rider's face, and only a statue was enough to make him happy. In Great hall, Toothless saw another familiar names. There were portraits of Snotloud and Hookfang, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with Barf and Belch, Fishlegs with Meatlug, and Astrid with Storm fly. In the middle, there was protrait of Hiccup and Toothless. Now old Toothless standing in front of portrait of young himself, thinking about one of the happiest time of his life with Hiccup.

Finally, Astrid got up enough courage to tell Toothless.

"Come on, Toothless."

Toothless looked her.

"Let's go to meet Hiccup."

* * *

They were in the cove, where Hiccup and Toothless met each other for the first time. It was quiet and peaceful as usual. As they entered to the cove, Toothless seems he couldn't hold himself to meet his rider again. But instead of his rider, there was a big memorial stone waiting for him.

At first, Toothless couldn't understand the situation. Why is she taking him here when she said they were going to meet Hiccup?

But slowly, Toothless realized what this all meant. Why his rider's mate and his friend were taking him long way to get here. Why they all looks so sad all the way here. And, for the last, why his rider never showed up till now.

He was gone to Valhalla already. He is not here anymore.

"Toothless..."

Astrid tried to soothe Toothless.

"Hiccup...he was gone few years ago. He..."

Toothless could hear the crying of her. The dragons eyes were also filling with tear. And there was also sadness and upset in his eyes. She hugged the dragon's neck and let the tear fell.

"He died in peace. The funeral was big and epic. The twins said they never saw that big pyre in their whole life. And... and we made this memorial stone here. Everyone in Berk agreed to pay a tribute to the first dragon rider, and where could be better place than here to make contribute to Hiccup?"

Toothless now moved his head to the stone. He could not read the human's words, but he could see the picture of his rider.

"He missed you so much. He always talked about you to our children. He loved you so much..."

So do I. Toothless thought. Then he settled down in front of the stone, and laid his head down.

Astrid and Fishlegs knew that the dragon wouldn't leave the spot soon, so they decided to leave him alone for now.

And so, there he stayed. Later, Astrid tried to make him to come back to his old house, but he never left the stone.

He would never left his rider. No matter how hard Astrid and Fishlegs, even the people of Berk, trying to get him back to the village, Toothless stayed there. Beside his rider.

Eventually, they gave up. They said, he has same stubbornness of his rider.

And the day passed. Astrid and Fishlegs came to visit and feed him every day. They even brought his old stone bed to him. Toothless was surprised that they still have that bed. Astrid and Fishlegs grand children also came to see Toothelss. Although he enjoyed to hang out with those kids, he still stayed there.

As the time goes by, Astrid and Fishlegs noticed that Toothless was getting weaker and weaker by the days. Seems like the flame of life inside him dying every second. They felt that his days in Midgard does not left much.

* * *

At 4th night, Astird was the last one with Toothless in the cove. Before she left, Toothless stood up from his bed, and nudged to her and purred. Though she couldn't understand what he meant, she could see the gratitude in his eyes.

5 days after he arrived in Berk, Toothless left to the Valhalla. Astrid found him in the morning. He seems sleeping in peace, next to his rider's memorial stone. People of Berk gave him a Viking funeral just like his rider. And also made another memorial stone next to the one of Hiccup's, wishing they could meet each other again in Valhalla.

Astrid cried hard, makes her son worried. Fishlegs was also devastated, to lose another friend of his.

After funeral, Fishlegs came back to his home. He went to his library, and opened the book of dragons. He searched for the section of Night fury. Then he held his charcoals, and started to write.

 _In Vanaheim, there is no Night fury's tomb. Where they go when their time of trip to Valhalla comes was mystery for a long time._

 _But recently, we found out that when the time comes, Night fury goes back to his home, where his heart belongs. And he stay with his family and friends untill the time of end comes._

Then Fishlegs put the pen down and closed the book.


End file.
